Lauren Family
The Lauren Family were a small but psychically powerful Psy family group who were forced to take refuge with the SnowDancers after being sentenced to Rehabilitation. The first ten books of the series documents their transition from barely tolerated fugatives to highly valued (and even high ranking) members of the SnowDancer pack. Family History Prior to being slated for rehabilitation the Lauren family group was an respected, if not influential, member of society. Their members included three cardinals in three separate designations. After Kristine committed suicide, the family was deemed too dangerous to live and sentenced to rehabilitation. Non-blood members were given the option of leaving the family, provided they left their children with them. As a result, at the time of their defection, the Lauren Family was down to a mere five in number. Members (Pre-Defection) Judd - Gradient 9.9 Tk-Cell with a 9.7 telepathic ability. A member of the Arrows, hew was not included in the rehabilitation order but chose to defect anyway. Kristine - Cardinal (Telepath) with a minor telekinetic ability. She worked as a communications tech and was the mother of Sienna and Toby. Her death-by-suicide was cited as one of the "official" reasons for rehabilitation order. Marlee - Walker's daughter. Sienna- Cardinal (X). Ming Lebonn's protoge. Toby - Cardinal (Telepath). Walker - Telepath, father of Marlee and Toby's guardian. He worked at one of the training academies for Arrows. Yelene - Walker's partner and mother of Marlee. She chose to abort the child she was carrying walk away from her family after the family was sentenced to rehabilitation. Defection to SnowDancer The Laurens were given a bit of time to put their affairs in order before presenting themselves for Rehabilitation. They used this time to research the changling groups in the area and decided to defect to SnowDancer because of the group's well earned reputation for ruthlessness and their policy of protecting children. It was believed that even if Judd and Walker was put to death, Toby and Marlee and possibly even Sienna would be safe. As it happened the remaining Laurens were all granted refuge, contingent upon their breaking the connection to the PsyNet. Since the Psy require psychic biofeedback in order to survive, severing one's connection to the PsyNet is would be a death sentence unless there was a secondary net to fall into. At Sienna's suggestion Judd and Walker created a second Net using their own power and that of the children's. This net became known as the LaurenNet. Members before Kiss of Snow Judd -- SnowDancer Lieutenant, backup healer, and member of the Ghost's rebellion. In Caressed by Ice he broke Silence and mated to Brenna Kincaid. He often assists SnowDancer and DarkRiver with covert and military operations. Marlee -- Still Walker's daughter. She attends the SnowDancer school and enjoys an ordinary childhood within the SnowDancer Den. Although the adult members of the Lauren family were forbidden to use their psychic powers against the other SnowDancers, Hawke permits her to use her own powers in self-defense.Caressed By Ice (Kindle Locations 2127-2128) Sienna -- SnowDancer soldier and Hawke's mate. Toby -- Sienna's younger brother. After Judd broke Silence in Caressed by Ice Toby's latent empath abilities were awaken which proved invaluable to his sister's mental wellbeing. Within the den he enjoys a relatively normal childhood. Walker -- Lara's mate and a teacher at the SnowDancer school. Members after Kiss of Snow After KoS, the Lauren net is completely integrated into the SnowDancer network. With Sienna's matebond in place it tipped the balance and wrenched them into the net. References Category:Psy family groups Category:SnowDancer